


O Espelho

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Challenge Response, Curses, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Snow White AU.Todos sabem o que acontece com a rainha má, com a Branca de Neve e até mesmo com o príncipe...Esta é a história do espelho.(Viktuuri, escrito para o Desafio de One-Shots de Yuri!!! on Ice)





	O Espelho

Há muito tempo, em uma planície gelada a quilômetros e quilômetros para leste, havia uma pequena vila muito próspera. Seus habitantes viviam em um sistema de coletividade harmonioso e a vida ali era boa.

O que a diferenciava, porém, era a beleza de seus habitantes: pele com textura de seda, corpos bem torneados pelo trabalho de todos os dias, feições delicadas… até seus cabelos, que eram da prata mais brilhante ou do negro mais lustroso, deixavam uma grande impressão em todos os que por ali passavam. Alguns viajantes se apaixonavam - assim, havia vários filhos daquela vila nos reinos vizinhos, o que tornava sua relações comerciais muito favoráveis.

Em tal vila, não era de se estranhar que algumas “beldades” se destacassem - por isso, todos os anos, os jovens que completassem 18 anos estariam aptos a participar de um torneio para eleger o mais belo de todos - por dentro e por fora. A aquele que ganhasse seria concedida uma posição de prestígio, com a possibilidade de até mesmo tornar-se um embaixador da vila, representando toda sua grandiosidade e beleza.

Uma das famílias mais influentes da Vila era a Família Nikiforov. Dimitri, o patriarca, e Lara, a matriarca, eram ambos vencedores do torneio em seus anos e possuíam cargos de confiança na administração. Desta união cheia de amor, nasceram duas maravilhosas crianças, gêmeas; um menino, a que chamaram de Viktor, e uma menina, Ravenna.

Viktor e Ravenna cresciam muito próximos e suas belezas eram contrastantes: enquanto ele possuía olhos muito azuis e um cabelo da mais fina prata, Ravenna tinha os cabelos e olhos negros como a noite, profundos e intensos. Todos os outros moradores tinham a convicção de que um dos dois iria ganhar o torneio quando a idade chegasse - mas qual?

Conforme os anos se passavam, a diferença de personalidade entre os irmãos começava a ficar cada vez mais evidente: Viktor era amável, amigável e habilidoso em tudo o que fazia; Ravenna, por outro lado, era tão habilidosa quanto o irmão, mas o ciúme e a ambição a cegavam cada dia mais, fazendo com que ela e Viktor tivessem uma receptividade diferente na Vila.

Logo o coração de Ravenna começou a ficar cada vez mais audacioso; então, ela iniciou o estudo de magias negras no começo de sua adolescência, tornando-se uma grande feiticeira quando completou dezoito anos.

Por fim, chegou a época do esperado torneio. Ravenna vestia um belíssimo vestido azul que fazia a cor de seus cabelos e de seus olhos reluzir com um brilho azulado; Viktor, por sua vez, vestia um terno brilhante, de uma cor rosada, que o fazia parecer um príncipe caído dos céus.

Apesar de Ravenna estar deslumbrante, o pacote externo, somado ao carinho que todos sentiam por Viktor, tornava óbvio quem seria o vencedor.

Ravenna ficou furiosa. Fingiu congratular seu irmão e participou das comemorações como se nada a tivesse abalado; por dentro, porém, jurou vingança contra tudo e contra todos, principalmente aquele que roubava o seu futuro.

À noite, enquanto todos dormiam, Ravenna entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Viktor. Concentrando toda sua magia nas mãos, ela estendeu os braços para frente e cantarolou os seguintes dizeres, de olhos fechados:

_ De hoje, até o fim dos tempos _

_ Amaldiçoado está, sem nenhum alento. _

_ Fadado a ver a beleza alheia, _

_ A exaltar a perfeição de outrem, _

_ Sem olhar para a sua própria, _

_ Sem ninguém a querer bem. _

_ Muitos séculos viverá, _

_ A morte de muitos presenciará. _

_ Sem mãos, sem pés, _

_ O desespero o consumirá. _

_ Se falso testemunho fizer,  _

_ Punição severa sofrerá. _

_ Em pedra bruta se transformará _

_ E sua língua, para sempre, se calará. _

_ Somente será libertado _

_ Quando um impulso de amor verdadeiro _

_ Fizer a tela de prata se quebrar. _

 

Ao abrir os olhos, Ravenna sorriu diabolicamente. Onde antes de deitava seu irmão, havia um belíssimo espelho prateado.

Antes que ele acordasse, colocou-o dentro de um saco de estopa. Minutos depois, Ravenna partiu em direção a reinos distantes, para conquistar mais e mais poder com sua magia e sua beleza perversa.

* * *

"Não, por favor! Eu não sou do mal! Sou apenas um escravo dela! Por favor!”

Os servos do palácio ignoravam completamente as súplicas desesperadas do espelho da falecida rainha, seus corações cheios de fúria.

E Viktor não poderia culpá-los. Depois de Ravenna assassinar o antigo rei meros meses depois do casamento, ficou anos e anos alimentando a sua vaidade de ser a mais bela do mundo… até que seu enteado, o Príncipe Yuuri, se tornou o humano mais belo. Ravenna, furiosa, mandou um dos melhores caçadores do reino levar o príncipe até a floresta e arrancar-lhe o coração para que o tivesse de lembrança. O príncipe, porém, era muito bem quisto por todos e o caçador não teve coragem. Trouxe de volta o coração de um javali, dando tempo para que Yuuri se reunisse com o conselho e denunciasse os ardis que a Rainha vinha conduzindo.

Em segredo, o conselho deliberou pela execução da Rainha, que foi decapitada em seu sono e teve o resto de seu corpo queimado. Em seguida, todos os objetos a que ela haviam pertencido foram capturados e levados para a destruição.

“Por favor, eu imploro! Não sou maligno! Realmente, sou apenas um espelho! Apenas um espelho! Por favor!”

“Guardas.”

Imediatamente, toda a comitiva parou. “Sim, Vossa Majestade?”

“Coloquem o espelho em minha câmara.”

“Mas, Majestade…”

“Majestade, muito obriga-”

“Não se preocupem. Não serei facilmente seduzido e, se ele realmente for maligno, eu mesmo o destruirei na primeira oportunidade.”

Viktor se calou, observando com espanto aquele rapaz aparentemente tão bondoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão firme e intenso.

Assim que o penduraram, os guardas saíram do quarto, deixando o príncipe e o espelho a sós. Um silêncio constrangedor se sucedeu.

“Vamos, espelho. Por que não fala agora?”

“Excetuando as situações em que estou  _ implorando pela minha vida _ , este espelho deve apenas responder as perguntas de seu mestre.”

“Quem é seu mestre?”

“Príncipe Regente e futuro rei, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Por que pertencia à Rainha Ravenna?”

“Isto demanda que conte minha história do começo ao fim.”

“Não tenho pressa.”

Viktor, então, contou tudo o que acontecera, colocando toda a sua sinceridade nas palavras. O príncipe escutou em silêncio até que o espelho finalizasse e por mais algum tempo. 

Quando Viktor estava começando a se sentir inquieto, o outro finalmente falou: “Acredito em sua história e sinto muitíssimo por ela. Todavia, Ravenna se foi e sua maldição jamais será quebrada. Há duas opções: você pode oferecer seus serviços a mim, como seu rei, ou posso acabar com seu sofrimento agora mesmo.”

“Escolho, sem dúvida, a primeira opção. Estou vivo há muitos séculos, vi diversos governos e tenho um vasto conhecimento de política, pois alguns servos de Ravenna tinham pena de minha solidão e costumavam ler para mim. Além disso, será maravilhoso não ter que responder o tempo todo sobre quem é a pessoa mais bela do mundo.”

“E quem é?” Yuuri perguntou em um tom divertido.

“Príncipe Regente Yuuri Katsuki.”

* * *

 

O tempo passou e Viktor e o príncipe se tornaram mais próximos, fosse devido aos assuntos do reino ou pela afinidade crescente entre eles. No começo, o príncipe se sentia muito constrangido de ter o espelho em seu quarto, presenciando todas as suas facetas mais íntimas; porém, logo ele se acostumou.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, era como se eles sempre tivessem se conhecido. Alguns meses após a morte de Ravenna, o príncipe finalmente foi coroado rei, aclamado e adorado por todos os seus súditos. Desejando estreitar seus laços com outros reinos e ampliar seus contatos comerciais, o Rei começou a viajar com certa frequência, ficando mais e mais tempo fora do castelo. Com a ajuda de um feiticeiro, um pequeno espelho de mão foi artesanalmente construído para que Yuuri e Viktor pudessem sempre se manter em contato.O rei dizia que era para fins políticos, já que necessitava ter notícias rápidas de seu reino, mas Viktor, secretamente, se regojizava de não ficar um dia sequer sem ouvir a voz de seu querido rei.

Alguns anos após a coroação, a comitiva do rei, indo ao norte, chegou a uma vila de videntes. Em troca de benefícios comerciais, o chefe da Vila, Phichit, fez um plano de futuro para o reino de Yuuri, alertando-o para possíveis traições e guerras.

“Excetuando estes pequenos revezes, seu reino será muito esperançoso e próspero. Gostaria de perguntar mais alguma coisa?”

Pensando em fazer uma piada com Viktor na volta ao reino, Yuuri assentiu, sorrindo. “Quem é a pessoa mais bela do mundo?”

“Um jovem de uma vila muito ao norte, chamado Yuri Plisetski.”

* * *

O retorno ao reino foi silencioso e cheio de reflexão para Yuuri. Por um lado, ele sabia que Viktor não poderia mentir por causa da maldição; por outro, Phichit era um grande vidente e não poderia estar errado. Então, o que estava acontecendo? 

O que o rei entendia menos ainda era aquele gosto amargo que ficava em sua boca toda vez que o simples pensamento de uma traição por parte de Viktor passava em sua cabeça. E ele era apenas um espelho; no máximo, um conselheiro e nada mais… Certo?

Assim que chegou ao palácio, Yuuri apenas cumprimentou a corte, subindo com pressa à sua câmara. Ele precisava saber a verdade imediatamente!

“Yuuri!!~ Bem-vindo de volta-”

O rei o interrompeu com um gesto.

“Quem é o mais belo do mundo?”

Viktor estranhou, mas respondeu: “Vossa majestade, o rei Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Quem é o mais belo do mundo?”

Viktor não compreendia, mas não modificava sua resposta. “Yuuri Katsuki, vossa majestade.”

Não importava quantas vezes Yuuri perguntasse, a resposta era sempre a mesma.

“Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Viktor? Por que está mentindo para mim?”

Viktor ficou extremamente espantado. “Mas não estou, Yuuri! Você sabe que a maldição não me deixa mentir e tenho de dizer exatamente o que vejo.”

Yuuri andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso, confuso. “Consultei um vidente nesta viagem e a resposta dele foi muito diferente da sua! Como é possível?” 

“Mas não é possível!! Apenas uma pessoa pode ser a mais bonita no mundo… E esta pessoa, sinto em meu coração e em minha alma, é você, Yuuri!”

Yuuri parou de repente. “O que você acabou de dizer?”

“... Que sinto em meu coração e em minha alma que você é a pessoa mais bela do mundo! E também a mais leal, a mais fiel, a mais corajosa!”

“... Viktor, isto parece uma confissão de amor.”

Repentinamente, uma névoa escura começou a circundar o espelho. Uma voz fria e plana começou a recitar versos de uma antiga maldição:

 

_ De hoje, até o fim dos tempos _

_ Amaldiçoado está, sem nenhum alento. _

_ Fadado a ver a beleza alheia, _

_ A exaltar a perfeição de outrem, _

_ Sem olhar para a sua própria, _

_ Sem ninguém a querer bem. _

 

“Viktor? Viktor, o que está acontecendo?”

_ Muitos séculos viverá, _

_ A morte de muitos presenciará. _

_ Sem mãos, sem pés, _

_ O desespero o consumirá. _

 

_ Se falso testemunho fizer,  _

_ Punição severa sofrerá. _

_ Em pedra bruta se transformará _

_ E sua língua, para sempre, se calará. _

 

Yuuri ficou chocado. A maldição estava se concretizando! Como Viktor tinha se apaixonado por ele, tinha cometido falso testemunho, pois Yuuri não era o mais belo do mundo a não ser em seus olhos! Viktor iria se transformar em pedra e ele não poderia fazer nada!

 

_ Somente será libertado _

_ Quando um impulso de amor verdadeiro _

_ Fizer a tela de prata se quebrar. _

 

Yuuri não podia mais viver sem a companhia de Viktor em sua vida. Apenas de pensar, parecia que um pedaço de seu corpo tinha sido arrancado à força!

Pegando sua espada, ele a girou no ar e, com um brado, bateu com força na tela do espelho, fazendo-a estilhaçar em mil pedaços. De repente, algo muito duro e a uma velocidade imensa o atingiu, arremessando-o longe.

“Cof, cof, cof. Ughh, o que é isso…” Então, seu coração errou uma batida. Aquilo que Yuuri sentia em seu corpo não era uma pedra ou um objeto, mas uma pessoa!

“Yu-yuuri?” Um rapaz, que não deveria ser muito mais velho do que Yuuri, de cabelos muito prateados e olhos azuis, estava deitado em seu colo.

“Vitya? É você mesmo?” Yuuri estava incrivelmente espantado.

“Sim, sim, mas… eu não entendo! Como você pode ter quebrado a maldição?”

Yuuri se ajoelhou com Viktor, pegou em suas mãos e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. “Você sabe. O amor verdadeiro é a magia mais poderosa do mundo.”

Viktor ficou paralisado por um momento; então, um sorriso maravilhoso apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo o coração de Yuuri errar uma batida. “Yuuri!!”

Os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, felizes por seus sentimentos serem correspondidos e sabendo que teriam uma vida inteira pela frente de companheirismo e amor. Então, Yuuri repentinamente se separou de Viktor, suas bochechas muito vermelhas. 

“Erm, Viktor?”

“Sim, meu querido?”

“Você pode colocar alguma roupa?”

**~ FIM ~  
**


End file.
